1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid control devices, and more particularly, to devices adapted to be mounted in or to a toilet for detecting and shutting off any leaks in or around the toilet and/or controlling overflow of water from the toilet bowl or tank.
2. Description of Related Art
As homeowners and those who work in and around certain types of institutions, such as retirement homes, convalescent homes, and the like, are aware, toilet bowls and tanks may leak or overflow for any number of reasons, such as becoming blocked, toilet flappers or valves becoming stuck in the open position, or a person may repeatedly flush a toilet to cause it to overflow. The leaking or overflow of water may cause serious problems, particularly in institutions, such as homes for the aged, since older people may slip and fall, or be subjected to diseases by such flooding waters. Furthermore, with water conservation becoming increasingly more important, the detecting and prevention of water leakage and wastage has become a priority.
Many patents have disclosed mechanical and electrically operated water overflow control devices to prevent the overflowing of toilets. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,058,519 and 6,178,569 in the name of Richard Quintana, one of the inventors named herein. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,096 to Richard Quintana discloses a system that detects water leaks and shuts off the flow of water to a toilet. The devices disclosed in these patents work well for their intended purposes, but fail to disclose or teach leak detection and overflow prevention systems, of the type disclosed herein.
The present invention incorporates one or more devices formed integrally with or removably held in a toilet bowl and/or in the interior of a toilet tank to detect leaks, an open flapper valve, and/or an overflow condition, and to selectively operate a shut-off device to control the flow of water to the toilet tank, in a more expeditious, reliable and cheaper manner.